Arcane Renaissance: A Next Generation Encounter
by HarrieBlack
Summary: Find out what happens to the characters' next generation as they enter Hogwarts once again. Expect additional characters, and more of the old gang!
1. STRAHOVSKY

THE HARRY POTTER FILES

The Next Generation

NOTE: Ta-dah! I own nothing! Read, and feel free to review.

CHAPTER I

STRAHOVSKY

Ireland was a paradise, but a bit of a dismal place when you're not into traditions and stuff. Such is the case for this girl. And she LOVED to go against the rules. Whether it was the 'don't disturb me while I'm working' of her brother, or the 'don't do this, don't do that' at school.

"Certainly, they couldn't be THAT prohibited," she'd say with a roll of her eyes.

One morning, she decided to take the post –again. She's been doing that foe two weeks no, since school let out for the summer. Now, you might be wondering why we're starting with this girl in particular, and asking, where's the Potter part, and things like that. Well, that all comes later.

Back to our girl, she picked up a rather thick envelope made out of slightly-yellowing parchment, and written on with green ink(yes, that does sound familiar, doesn't it?).

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

She caught her breath as she saw the emblem embossed upon the seal. Gingerly, she turned it over.

_EYVONNE ARYAHNA STRAHOVSKY_

_Strahovsky Manor, Sylver, Mainland Isles_

_Ireland_

Hands shaking, she opened it. And Strahovsky Manor reverberated with a ringing scream of pure exultation.

* * *

August twenty-ninth. In a couple of days, she'd be on the train and off to her new school, Hogwarts –the uncontested best wizarding school in Britain. Maybe you've heard about it, maybe you haven't. but while we're on the subject of changing wizarding schools…

"I can't believe you pulled that off!" Her brother looked at her with a mixture of amusement, disbelief. Suspicion and awe. He'd come home from the Dragonology laboratory, only to find out that his precious sister had received a letter from Hogwarts, four years late. "What's wrong with Westwood?" Draco(not Malfoy) continued. "I mean, you're top of your year, you're in the school team, you've got a boyfriend –okay, I forgot. He's not your boyfriend. But why do you want to skip towards Hogwarts?"

Eyvonne lowered her voice. "You know why, Drey. I can't stand it here. Father loathes me -"

Draco cut her off. "No, he does not."

"Yes, he does, brother. And I can't stand all that culture nonsense in this place," she whispered fiercely. "Not that there's anything wrong with it. But the point is –" She shuddered.

"Of course." Draco nodded curtly. "How did he take it, though. Father, I mean."

Eyvonne shrugged. "As always. He'll talk to me in a couple of days and something like that."

Suddenly the ornate doors opened, revealing their wizened old butler. "Miss Eyvonne," he all but wheezed. "The master would like to discuss something with you."

She looked at Draco with an 'I-told-you-so' expression, but nodded and stood up. She traipsed across the living room towards the dark, though warm den. As she opened the door, she felt a terrible sense of foreboding. And as she stepped in to stand under her father's towering presence, the pressure increased.

Adam Strahovsky was clad in his usual shirt and blazer, his dirty blond hair turned fiery by the flames that danced behind him and his blue eyes hidden by shadows. In case you were wondering, yes, he is a wizard –a very focused one(I say focused, not powerful). And bound by his beliefs.

In traditional chauvinistic sense, he hated the fact that his daughter turned out to be more powerful than he was when he was at her age. But as he glared at her dark raven hair, her dark purple eyes, he grit his teeth. She looked too much like her mother, the one she'd killed at birth.

"Tell me, Eyvonne," he said in a chillingly calm voice, and appraised his daughter coldly, "is it not enough that we endure your presence here in this house? Is it not enough that I send you to an acceptable school? Are you trying to prove that you're better that the rest of us?"

She, having learned to be impervious to her father's contempt, answered airily. "Which is actually the point, father. Imagine eight whole months without your loathsome daughter traipsing around, threatening scandal to your precious profession. Wouldn't that be nice?"

"You could do with your tongue cut off!" Adam roared. "I will not accept such insolence, girl!" he thrust the wad of papers toward her. "Here. Your papers. Signed as you want them."

She received them, betraying no emotion on her face. But as she walked out of the den to the hallyway, where hung the portrait of her great-grandfather, she felt contempt creep in.

_SIR ANTOINE STRAHOVSKY_

_WIZENGAMOT_

_Order of Merlin, First Class_

His intense magic had skipped the following generations, and then reappeared in her. She felt no reason to be the least bit happy about it, except the fact that it helped her escape the ominous monotony of Sylver , Mainland every year, for eight months at a time.

She closed her eyes and took two deep breaths. In two days' time, she'd be off to London, and she's be temporarily free of the cold hatred she felt towards this fairytale stone manor.

_Dear Miss Strahovsky,_

_ We appreciate your wanting to come to Hogwarts, even at this so late a time. We have indeed received a letter of recommendation from your current Headmistress of Westwood Academy of Magic, and we are happy to give word that despite untraditional circumstances, we are accepting you as a fourth year student._

_ We therefore request you to go to Hogwarts Express on September first, and seek the name Teddy Remus Lupin as soon as you reach Hogsmeade Station. He will guide you accordingly._

_ Enclosed in this letter is a permission slip for Hogsmeade, your list of books and materials, and your ticket for the train._

_ Thank you._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_ Headmistress_

* * *

London Underground was a good place to be, except for certain deplorable things that catch your attention. Eyvonne stood in front of the decrepit-looking building, marked by a similarly decrepit sign that proclaimed "The Leaky Cauldron".

Entering, she walked in slow, long strides, trying not to look too suspicious. The pub, as always, was full of an assortment of peculiar characters. So she easily noticed the three elegant heads, whose normality stood out.

Two flaxen-haired men, one was a boy though, and a black-haired girl, whose hair hung in long gorgeous curls. They had their backs towards her, and she continued on towards the back of the pub.

Diagon Alley was as fascinating as she'd remembered. There was an assortment of merchandise she would have wanted to buy, but she concentrated on what she needed.

She was walking up the white marble steps of Gringotts when someone shouted, "OI!"

She turned around to look at the rude person who'd called her, and hissed. "Who are you?" she recognized the white-blond hair of the boy she's spied earlier. He had cold, compelling blue-grey eyes, and reminded her slightly of her brother. She snorted slightly at the thought, knowing Draco's being fair-haired and light-eyed certainly helped. Her father was a sucker for family resemblances.

"You!" The boy was smirking, shattering her out of her thoughts. "Half-blood."

The familiar word irked her. She's been called that many times before, and subjected her to a variety of other insults.

"Who are you?" she seethed.

He looked down at her, the slight smirk still playing on his lips, then he let out a low chuckle. "Scorpius _Malfoy_. And you are?"

He had placed a slight stress on his last name, and she recognized it almost at once. Sure. Platinum blond. Smirk. I-am-the-king-of-the-world stance. Pureblood brat.

"Eyvonne Strahovsky," she said in a reserved tone. "now, if you please, I have to get going."

She marched straight towards the door and entered without a second glance.

Scorpius' brows furrowed.

Suddenly a whole lot of black hair came flying towards his face.

"Scorpius, you dolt!" the flying mass of hair collided with him, and they ended up on the ground.

The girl straightened to reveal a waterfall of black hair that fell down in abnormally-glamorous waves and framed a face so identical to Scorpius', it was unnerving. She looked at him with emerald green eyes, a stare so intense it made him shudder.

"What?" he asked, standing up.

* * *

End Note: Tell me what do ya think of that...

sincerely,

harrieblack


	2. MALFOY

Note: this is the second chapter. i own nothing.

CHAPTER II

MALFOY

The girl just gazed at him as if he were a mildly-displeasing piece of work. "I asked you to please talk to the girl, not insult her, " she said in a ringing voice. "She's the girl Vinzent Moriarty told father about last night. The one from Ireland."

"What's so important about her?" Scorpius grumbled as they continued to ascend the steps. "She's not even pureblood."

She spared him a withering look. "Unlike you, Scorpius, I do not classify people into purebloods, halfbloods and Mudbloods. I just thought she'd be mildly interesting."

"Whatever, Bella," he muttered as he spotted their father running towards them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy caught up with his children just as they were entering the great double doors of Gringotts Bank. He shook his head as he spied the twins bickering again. They were as opposite as they looked.

"Hey, Dad," Bellatrix said, smiling as Draco fell into stride with them.

As always, Bellatrix's smile disarmed him. No one brought up as a Malfoy should be able to smile like that, but she did. "I assume you'd run out of money again, and you've come to get some," he murmured.

The girl shook her head and looked as if she'd been insulted. "We're following someone. You know the Irish girl Vinzent Moriarty was talking about? We just saw her."

Draco balked. "You've been listening in again, Bella."

"Nah," the girl answered. "I just caught snippets." She suppressed a small smile.

They tried to find Eyvonne, but she'd apparently eluded them. It stumped Draco as to why the Bella was so interested in meeting the girl, but kept his thoughts to himself.

* * *

BELLATRIX HARRIE MALFOY

The block letters stood out in each of the shiny new books on the table. Scorpius looked at each of them in turn and scoffed. "Bella, " he said, "what are those name proclamations for?" He flopped down on the plush Persian rug in front of the hearth.

"Maybe you should understand that Gryffindor is not like Slytherin when you're a Malfoy." She glared at him as if daring him to contradict.

He rolled his eyes and unconsciously stared at his twin. Incredibly, her being dark-haired and green-eyed did not warrant contempt from their father. Instead he seemed a bit more protective of her. Or maybe it was the additional fact that she was different –a bit too different.

"D'you think it would be better this time?" she asked suddenly.

He blinked. "What?"

"Gryffindor. You think it would be better?" She's been asking the same question for the past three years, though she never mentions anything to Draco.

"Maybe, Bella," he said. "Maybe."

Suddenly Draco came striding in, his flaxen hair perfectly coifed. He addressed Scorpius alone, but he was evidently speaking to them both.

"You'll be going on the train again tomorrow," he said in a bit of a tired voice. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last year. Be aware that our name does not have the certain command it possessed in my time. So please, refrain from provoking anyone."

The twins' eyes met and Bella shuddered in retrospect. The hex she'd cast on Montague was necessary since he was hitting a defenseless Scorpius. But then again, it was her twin who started the fight. She nodded absently. The Slytherins probably loathed her now as well. "Dad -" she began, but cut herself off.

"What?" Draco asked her.

Bellatrix didn't answer. Draco's head beaded with sweat.

"Did you -?"

The girl shook her head stubbornly. It was apparent she didn't want to discuss the matter anymore.

_Knowing her_, Scorpius thought. _She'd probably tell Dad at what she deems as the 'right time'._

Meanwhile, three miles away from Malfoy Manor, Eyvonne was running around her room, packing her trunk in a flurry, while watching the time. She'd promised her brother she'd call, either by Floo, or the telephone, later that night.

"Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology," she ticked off. Then, "Charms –what the bloody hell is Charms? Transfiguration? Oh, Merlin's beard…"

She packed everything carefully and closed the trunk tight. Her eyes fell upon the elongated package wrapped in brown paper. She'd been careful not to let it bump or anything on the train, despite the weird glances of the Muggles aboard.

Unwinding the paper on the handle, she stroked the golden letters embossed on the handle of her most treasure possession.

_FIREBOLT 21 Series Lightning_

She remembered the article on the Series. "_There are twenty-one models in the Series, ranging in speed and features. The last, Lightning, could go from zero to one-twenty in two seconds, but that would be on the owner's risk…_"

This broom, amazingly, was from her father. Although unconventional, father and daughter shared a passion for speed, which urged her father to buy her the best broom money can get when she got in the Westwood team in her third year. Shed been using it since.

"Eyvonne!" Her uncle's deep voice resounded through the house.

Vinzent Moriarty was a tall man in his mid-thirties. He was on e of the wizards in the Moriarty side of the family(which was long ago cut off by none but Adam Strahovsky himself). Well-connected to the different pureblood families all over Wiltshire, he enjoyed a more than comfortable life.

"We are to go to one of the families I know of here in Wiltshire," he said, already putting on his coat.

True to her stubborn nature, Eyvonne answered matter-of-factly, "I hardly see the point, Uncle. Anyway, it's the first tomorrow. I gotta get up early."

Moriarty laughed heartily at his niece. "It matters, Miss Prudence, because wouldn't be able to accompany you tomorrow, and we would request for you to go with them."

Eyvonne grunted huffily. "I can manage." And with a nearly- dismissive wave, she said, "Bye, Uncle."

The man shook his head. His niece sure was a stubborn one. And then he set off into the warm night.

* * *

Morning dawned clear and bright in Wiltshire that September First. Bellatrix woke up with a start, suddenly remembering something. She looked at the great clock in her room and cursed silently.

"Scorpius!" She banged on her brother's door, all but dismantling it. "wake up, you dolt!"

The door opened to reveal a fully-dressed Scorpius. "I've been awake since six, thank you very much," he said with a smirk. "Now, if you please, I'm polishing my broom."

"Ooh, what a moron," she screeched as the door was shut to her face. Hurrying down the stairs, she started calling for Draco.

"Dad! Dad! I need the broom, now!"

Astoria came striding in from the kitchen, looking scandalized. "Bella, what in Merlin's great name are you shouting about?" The fair-haired woman took hold of her daughter. "The blasted broom is in the den, and your Dad's outside, talking to the gardener."

Bellatrix relaxed. "Oh. Okay, Mom. Thanks." Then she ran up the staircase to fetch the broom.

"What is the matter with that child?" Astoria wondered with a chuckle.

End Note: Thanks for reading! Watch out for more chapters!

Sincerely,

harrieblack


	3. POTTER

Note: things may start getting confusing now. Hold on!

.I own nothing.

CHAPTER III

POTTER

Eyvonne stood in front of King's Cross station between platforms Nine and Ten, clutching her Firebolt Lightning, looking very conspicuous.

_Where is Platform Nine and Three-Quarters? _She wondered, cursing herself silently for being too stubborn to follow her uncle's advice.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion behind her. She pivoted.

"Harry!" A red-haired woman was running to and from a Ford Escalade, and getting out an abnormally large amount of luggage. "James, is apparently, missing his owl."

"Dad, he's in the trunk!" a red-haired girl said.

A raven-haired man emerged from the other side of the car. "Who's in the trunk?" His green eyes glinted with suspicion.

"Apollo," the girl answered matter-of-factly.

A flame-haired boy suddenly interrupted, bright green eyes burning. "Who put Apollo in the trunk?"

"Me, of course," the girl said, without batting an eye. "Don't worry. It wouldn't affect him in any way."

"You brat!" He began to go after his sister.

"James! Lily! Stop!" the man pried them apart.

"Uh, excuse me?" Eyvonne interrupted their squabble. The boy named James froze and walked stiffly towards his mother.

"Um, how do you get on the platform?" she asked again, feeling rather stupid.

The man looked at her and said, "You should know."

"Oh, well. You see, I just got transferred, and I really have no idea." She looked straight into the man's face and froze. Literally. There on his forehead was a thin, lightning-shaped scar. "God!"

He stared at Eyvonne with an amused expression and smiled. "Wel, just go with Lily here. And the both of you follow James and Al, "he said, pointing to the girl, the red-haired boy and another boy who looked so much like the man, in turn.

"Thanks," Eyvonne muttered, feeling dazed. She just met Harry Potter. The Harry Potter. The Hero Who Conquered the Dark Lord.

The red-haired girl took her hand and smiled widely. "Hi. I see you've met my Dad. I'm Lily."

"Eyvonne," she answered, watching the two boys in the corner of her eyes. "Pleasure."

The boy named James was sprinting headlong into the barrier between nine and ten, and passed right through as if the barrier wasn't there.

"So, what position do you play?" Lily asked as they started walking.

"Well," Eyvonne answered. "I go Chaser for Westwood. Or used to."

Lily nodded. "Ireland. Nice."

Eyvonne smiled. "Ah. A fellow enlightened soul."

The other girl laughed as they burst through to the other side of the barrier. "Me? You should meet James. I swear he's going to marry his broomstick. Although he'd prefer a Firebolt-"

"Whoa." A voice reached their ears. The girls turned to find James and a brown-haired boy staring avidly at Eyvonne. Particularly what was in her hand.

"Is that -" James gasped.

"A Firebolt 21 Series Lightning? " the brown-haired boy continued fervently.

Lily rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes," Eyvonne answered.

"James Potter, and you are?" James said, holding out his hand.

"Eyvonne."

"Now, how about we board the train?" Lily said, pulling Eyvonne away. "Before it leaves."

* * *

The scarlet train let out a long, shrill whistle. Bellatrix stared about, entertained by the many faces partly concealed by a thin screen of fog-like smoke.

"I'm going to the Slytherin car," Scorpius said, pushing his luggage into the trunk compartment for the valet to get. Bellatrix followed suit and answered.

"Okay.'ll gp my way." She turned and boarded the train. She walked, sneaking glances into the compartments, nearly all of which were already full.

"Well, if it isn't Malfoy," a boy said as she looked into another.

"Probably," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Come to hurt yourself?" the boy asked, barricading the way, flanked by two others.

Bellatrix's hand flew to her wand. "No. Have you?"

The three laughed, looking so much like three Slytherins. Bellatrix wondered how the three jokes came to be in Gryffindor.

"Bad choice of words, Malfoy."

She smiled sweetly. "Petrificus Totalus," she muttered, and pointed to the one in the middle. Then she walked off, leaving in her wake, chuckling students.

"Ninnies," she said under her breath as she entered a compartment. "Bloody ninnies." Then she sat down.

* * *

Lily opened the compartment door. "Oh, here we are." She gestured at Eyvonne. "Everywhere else is full."

Inside was a pretty black-haired girl, who looked at them in alarm.

"Hey, Bella," Lily greeted.

Bellatrix relaxed visibly and looked at them with piercing emerald eyes. "Hey, Lily."

"You left a bit of mess in the hallway," Lily said with a chuckle. "Although not as much as last term. "

The two of them sat from across Bellatrix. Eyvonne stared around the compartment.

"Self-defense, " Bellatrix answered, looking the least bit superior. "They were sure to hex me unconditionally."

Lily laughed. "Good for you!"

Eyvonne stared. Clearly they weren't enemies. But she wouldn't go as far as assume that they were friends. There was a certain awkwardness between them. Then-

"Whoa. Who owns the Bulgarian broomstick?" she muttered.

"Me," Bella answered just as the door opened once again.

"Nice hex, Malfoy," Albus said, entering. The girl looked confused, as if these people never even talked to her before.

_Which could probably be the case_, Eyvonne told herself as she let out a low hiss.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," Eyvonne answered begrudgingly. " I just met a certain undesirable individual with the same name."

Bellatrix snorted. "Blond hair? Smirk? Looks like a freaking model? That would be my brother."

Eyvonne stared at Bellatrix, unbelieving. _This girl, this nice girl, couldn't be that git's sister. It's impossible that they were even related. _Then she looked taken aback.

"Your twin, more like." Beyond the difference in their coloring, there was the same high cheekbones, pale face and full, cupid bow lips. The eyes did the rest. Bellatrix's eyes, though the color of summer leaves, were steely, like the boy's.

Bella eyed her back thoughtfully. Her brother had quite an impression on the girl, but unfortunately, it wasn't positive feedback. "Exactly," she answered after a few seconds.

"It is a puzzle though," Eyvonne continued. "He is such a –well, no offense, but he is such a prat."

"My brother has obviously made a great first impression," Bellatrix muttered dryly.

Albus chuckled and went to sit next to her. Eyvonne gaped, amused.

"I'd probably belied if you said you were siblings," she mused, eyeing the dark-haired, green-eyed pair.

It was Lily's turn to chuckle. She began to say something when the door opened again(getting tired?).

A girl with bushy-brown hair and a freckly nose was there, flanked by a weedy-looking boy who looked about nine, but was taller than the girl.

"James says not to wait," the boy said, in a surprisingly clear voice that didn't quite go with his image. "He's gone to sit with the rest of the Quidditch jerks."

"And typically, they were talking about a broomstick," the girl continued in a bit of a sniffy voice. "I couldn't quite get what those weirdoes do when they're not gabbing on about Quidditch."

"You'd be surprised," Albus said with a laugh.

"Well," she continued. "I gather the girl who possesses the broomstick they so dream about is you." She looked at Eyvonne. "Beware. They might end up worshipping you." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Rose, by the way. And this is my brother, Hugo."

"Pleasure," Eyvonne answered, for the lack of a better reply.

"Anyway, we gotta go. We're I the next compartment if you need us," Hugo said, whisking his sister away. "Oh, and nice to see you, Bella!" He spared her a smile.

* * *

Night began to seep in, and twilight was at its peak. The sky burned in the distance, creating the illusion that the green scape was on fire. Eyvonne stared at the image, then turned to her companions(or what was left of them). Lily had gone out with some friends, and James, who joined them at mid-afternoon, had gone back to the team. That left he with l and Bella.

"Pefect," Albus muttered, at the same time Bellatrix said, "Boring."

"You know, this is how it always looks like in Ireland," Eyvonne said in a melancholy voice. "Perfect and boring."

_There it goes again_, Bellatrix thought_. A note of bitterness. She was a bit curious. Their new companion was a bit stiff, with carefully-measured grace –the dainty ways of her Muggle side. And then she talked wizard. She loved magic, but was a bit secretive when she talked, and disdainful of Muggles(although she was partial) –typical pureblood bearing. She was a walking paradox, that was apparent._

"Bella," Eyvonne suddenly spoke up, breaking into her contemplation. She looked up.

"Do you know how ironic your name sounds to me?" she continued.

Bellatrix shrugged.

"I mean, you're a Malfoy, so why Harrie? Why a sounds-like-Harry kind of name, for crying out loud?" she asked, as intrigued as Bella was of her.

"I really have no idea, Eyvonne" Bella answered with a laugh.

After that, they kept silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

okay. we're starting Hogwarts! stay tuned.

sincerely,

HarrieBlack


	4. HOGWARTS

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Note: So, we're entering Hogwarts. You may see some likenesses to the books. Well, this IS based on them, so tah! Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER IV

HOGWARTS

The train reached Hogwarts in due time.

"Ah. At last," James said, joining Eyvonne, Al and Bella. "I'm hungry."

"I'm supposed to look for someone named Teddy Lupin," Eyvonne mumbled. "D'you know who he is?"

"Yeah, we'll meet him at the carriages," Bellatrix answered.

They shuffled out of their compartment, feeling the first sting of night air on their faces as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the door. Eyvonne could smell the pine trees that lined the path down the lake, visible through its sheen. She stepped down the platform and looked around.

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!" A lantern came swinging towards her, and by its light, she saw a huge man(and by huge, that means over eight feet tall, trash-can-lid-sized hands, and table-sized feet) with wild brown hair and an even wilder beard.

She stared.

"Hey Eyvonne!" Lily called.

"Luna!" the giant spoke. "Who's the newbie?"

"Oh. She's Eyvonne," Lily answered. "Strahovsky. From Ireland. Eyvonne, this is Rubeus Hagrid. He's the Gamekeeper here at Hogwarts. And Care For Magical Creatures professor."

"Can understand yer, lassie," Hagrid said, looking down at Eyvonne. "I'm half-giant, yer know."

"Oh!" Eyvonne squeaked as Hagrid moved off with a band of first years. "Nice to meet you, Hagrid!"

The giant gave her a wave as he helped students into little boats. And with a tap of his pink his pink umbrella, the fleet moved all at once, gliding silently across the moonlit lake, which was smooth as glass.

"We'd better get going too," Lily said, catching hold of Eyvonne's hand. They allowed themselves to be shunted forwards on the dark road outside Hogsmeade station.

Here stood the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that took the students above first year up to the castle(of course, we know they're not really horseless).

"There he is," Lily said, right behind Eyvonne.

"Who -" she turned.

"Teddy Lupin."

True enough, a light-haired young man who looked no more than a student was approaching them, followed by a disgruntled-looking Bellatrix.

"This is her?" he asked.

Eyvonne stared again. The man looked exactly like Draco(or what Bella's twin would look like at that age).

"Lupin," Bella whined. "Would you stop that? It's enough to have one person looking like that. Please."

Teddy chuckled. His face took on a bit of a puzzled expression, as if he was about to sneeze, then pop! His hair turned to brown, and his eyes to blue. The rest followed.

"Professor Lupin is a Metamorphmagus," Bellatrix explained, still looking disgruntled.

"Professor?" Eyvonne exclaimed.

"Is it really so hard to believe?" Teddy said, exasperated. "Now come on. You have to get there before the Sorting."

They sat down inside a carriage, and then was followed by Albus and James, who slammed the door behind him.

"What's the matter with you?" Lily asked.

James snorted. "Malfoy was going on with his new Triple X and how superior his thick face-" He spotted Bellatrix, who was watching. "Never mind. No offense," he said, obviously thinking about Bellatrix's jinxing capability.

The girl shook her head.

* * *

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed the two stone pillars, topped by winged boars on either side of the school grounds, Albus leaned forward to check out a first glimpse of the Forbidden Forest.

Hogwarts castle loomed ever closer, a towering mass of turrets, jet black against the dark sky. Here and there, were windows blazing fiery light above them.

The carriages skidded to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors, and Teddy got out of the carriage first.

The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double-doors on the right.

"You gits go on to your table," Teddy said, then turned to Eyvonne. " Follow me."

They walked towards another door that led to the frontmost part of the Great Hall. Eyvonne looked on as a long line of scared-looking first years followed them, led by professor McGonagall, who was carrying an ancient wizard's hat, heavily-patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk faded away. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the stool, and stood back.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and burst into song.

**"Oh, pretty may not be**

**But don't judge on what you see.**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A better hat than me.**

**Whether you be old and bald**

**Or young, with scabby knees,**

**I will still know what you are**

**And where you ought to be.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see.**

**So put me on and I will tell,**

**Just where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave of heart.**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart.**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff**

**Where they are just and loyal.**

**These patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil.**

**Maybe in wise, old Ravenclaw**

**If you've a ready mind.**

**Where those of wit and learning**

**Will always find their kind.**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends**

**These cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on, don't be afraid**

**And don't get in a flap.**

**You're in safe hands(though I have none)**

**For I'm a thinking Cap!"**

The Hat became motionless once more.

"Good evening," Professor McGonagall said curtly. "as you all know, the Sorting of our first year students, only, into the four Houses, namely Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, has been a tradition since the founding of the school. However, due to the consideration of the school faculty, and the permission of the school governors, a fourth year student has been transferred to our school. Strahovsky, Eyvonne."

Eyvonne walked forward, sat down on the stool and put the Sorting hat on her head.

"Ooh," the Hat buzzed. "Curious. This would be a bit complicated. Just like Harry Potter."

He gave a start. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes..," It said. "I see plenty of loyalty here. And not a bad mind either. There's unmistakable talent, oh my goodness, yes –a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. Now where to put you?"

"Well?"

"Yes, I think you'd do well in SLY-!" The Hat cut itself in midshout.

The Slytherin table, which had begun to erupt in cheers, became silent.

"No, no, no. this is better. A willingness to sacrifice and fight. Nobility despite hatred." The Hat mumbled some more. "I'm sorry, lassie, but you'd be better in GRYFFINDOR!"

"That's odd," she said with a smirk.

"My dear," the Hat answered. "Your ability, ambitions, your spite –especially your spite, puts you in Slytherin. But what I saw in your head, your reasons, your goals, your heart, what you're willing to sacrifice and do, point to chivalry and valor. After all, it is our actions that define us, far more than our abilities."

"Was that supposed to make sense?" she wondered, about to take the Hat off.

"It will," it answered ominously.

She took the Hat off and gave it to the first year in line, Abercrombie, Elise, and walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"Well, looks like you're in with the gang," Teddy said, shaking his head.

Slowly, the line of first years thinned.

"Oh. Here's Fred," Bellatrix said. "You've got to meet him."

She beckoned at the tall, red-haired boy who was shooting paper ball at the newcomers at the Slytherin table. He complied and sat beside them.

"What's up, Bella?" he said.

"Fred, this is Eyvonne," Bellatrix whispered. "She's from Ireland. " She turned to Eyvonne. "And this is Fred Weasley. He's one of the Chasers of the Gryffindor team, and Leader of the Three Musketeers."

"Yeah, I think I know you, " Fred answered. "James and Jonathan have been going on about a girl from Ireland who owns a Firebolt Lightning."

Bellatrix opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a finger with mock severity.

"And I'd thank you, Miss Malfoy, not to make fun of our group. Your life would be boring without us."

"Fine, fine," the girl answered. "Anyway I'm getting hungry. Again."

Right at that moment, Professor McGonagall rose up. "To the newcomers," she said in a ringing voice, a hint of a smile on her thin lips. "Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! I know were all hungry, so tuck in!"

There was an outbreak of applause as she sat down neatly. Food had appeared out of nowhere, and now the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces, and flagons of pumpkin juice.

"Excellent," said Fred with a kind of a groan of longing, and seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate. And then shoveled in the nearest roasted potatoes.

"I wonder what's going to happen this year," Lily said, wistfully.

James looked at her.

"Well, I'm going to try out for Quidditch," she continued.

"'Oo curd tchry," Fred said, eating his potatoes in an almost indecent way.

"You'll see," Lily said confidently.

Albus, who didn't seem to mind the bickering, felt it was better use of his time to eat his way steadily through his steak and kidney pie, then a large plateful of his favorite treacle tart.

When all the students had finished eating, and the noise level started to creep upwards again, McGonagall got to her feet. Talking immediately ceased.

"Before everything else, first years ought to know that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds," she said. "And as a few older students ought to know by now, magic is not allowed in the corridors, or in the park, or in the courtyard. So do no attempt to duel."

"Drat. I always wish they'd forget about that," James whispered to Fred.

"Try outs for Quidditch House team has been cancelled for this term," she continued.

The whole Hall erupted in violent reactions.

"What?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Silence!" McGonagall said loudly. "The reason of which, will be discussed. Now, as you may have noticed, we have a guest up in the table." She gestured at the tall man at her left side, who was wearing robes of deep blue. "The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The man stood up. There was scattered applause, due mostly to the shock of the cancellation of Quidditch.

"Good evening," he said in a deep, rich voice. "As I speak, three other representatives of the Ministry are doing the same. You are all aware that the Triwizard Tournament has been forever banned due to the happenings twent-five years ago. We would have wanted to continue it, if there was no danger in such. But as the Head Auror of the Special Forces Division has won the debate, we have chosen to continue with the banning of the tournament until the end of the world, to quote him."

"So what's the point of him talking there?" Lily asked.

"You wait, " Bellatrix interceded.

The other students had their full attention on the Minister now, waiting for his next words.

"However, the Head of the Quidditch League presented a rather tasteful alternative. So this year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is going to host - "he paused for effect. "The First Interschool Quidditch Championship."

The whole school burst into cheers and whoops.

"It will be between the four major wizarding schools across Britain. Namely Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beauxbatons Academy of magic, Durmstrang Institute, and Westwood Academy of magic."

Eyvonne caught her breath.

With that, Professor McGonagall ascended the podium again. "Further announcements will follow, and will be posted on the individual bulletins. Now, to your dormitories."

Eyvonne's legs felt like lead as she wound her way among the other students.

"Hey, hey Eyvonne!" Bellatrix was waving at her from a little way off. She approached the other girl, wondering what on earth she was up to.

"I just found out from Sam, she's the Gryffindor prefect, thatr you're our roommate," Bellatrix informed her.

"By our, you mean?" Eyvonne inquired.

"Me, Rose, and another girl. You'll meet her later," she answered. "Listen. Since it's still more than an hour before curfew, could you come with me for a bit?"

Eyvonne was taken aback but conceded. "Sure, Bella."

The girl sighed. "Thanks. This is actually important. And Scorpius was a dolt to take that from me since he-"

Eyvonne cut her off. "Wait. Scorpius?"

Bellatrix nodded. "Yeah. I know why you don't like him. It's perfectly understandable." She chuckled.

They met Scorpius at a corridor leading to the dungeons. He looked taken aback when he saw the almost-Slytherin girl, but put it off.

"'Sup, Bella?" he said with a smirk.

Bellatrix hissed. "Don't 'Sup, Bella ' me, you dolt. I need you to give me back my wand."

"You don't need it, " Scorpius answered stubbornly.

"Of course, I need it," Bellatrix shot back scathingly. "It is my wand, and I neet it to learn. Which is what we're here for, by the way."

Eyvonne looked to and fro as the twins bickered, looking not unlike two gods arguing.

"Fine, fine," the boy said resignedly and handed to his sister a long, thin wand.

"Thirteen inches, yew and phoenix feather…" Bella said as she took the wand from him.

"Would you please not use that in class?"

"my wand, Hyperion," Bellatrix announced with finality. "My wand."

Pulling Eyvonne away, she saw Scorpius give them a salute-like wave. She rolled her eyes but shivered expectantly_. Tomorrow, it's back to business._

_

* * *

_

**End note.**

**Leave a review, tell me what you think!**

**Sincerely,**

**HarrieBlack**


End file.
